My Baby
by Starcrossd
Summary: Harry's parents visit him, but can only stay while he is asleep. This story is finished! Angst, sadness. Please read and review. **COMPLETE** (Soundtrack: 'Beautiful Dreamer')
1. Mum?

(A/N: I seem to be getting more and more in Harry Potter angst. o_O; This story takes place during the summer after The Goblet of Fire.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry, Lily, and James Potter are property of J. K. Rowling! If they were mine, why would I waste my time with fanfiction? ^_^ I could be in the big monies!)  
  
------  
  
The soft summer breeze blew in through Harry's open window. It was three in the morning. He'd only just fallen asleep. That's what she was waiting for.  
  
A slight mist formed on the floor beside his bed. It wavered slightly and started to become thicker, more dense. Slowly, it took the form of a young woman. She didn't look any older than twenty-two or so. Her hair was a nice auburn and her eyes were green. (Thanks, Night Fall's Wing, for this correction!) As human as she looked, it was easy to tell this young woman was a spirit. She had a silvery aura which gave off a soft glow.  
  
Lily Potter slowly blinked her eyes and took a look around the room. She gave a soft sigh as her eyes settled on the scrawny soon-to-be fifteen year-old in the bed.   
  
"My baby," she said faintly, as if her voice were held in a jar. "My little Harry."  
  
Slowly, she approached the bed. Harry, still asleep, shifted slightly beneath the covers. Lily lifted her hand and placed it on his forehead, then traced her fingers along his cheeks and down to his chin. She sat down beside Harry on the bed. It didn't move at all.  
  
"We've been watching you, your father and I," said Lily. "You've been through so much. I'm so sorry I couldn't stay with you longer."  
  
Harry made a small, whimpering noise. "Mum..." he murmured through his sleep.  
  
"Shh... Things are going to get better, Harry," Lily said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "They'll get much more difficult at first, but one day things will be much easier. One day, baby, you won't have to worry."  
  
"Cedric," Harry said in his sleep.  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Why did he...why did you...die...?"  
  
Lily's expression softened. "I didn't mean to leave you. You know I only did it to save you, Harry. You're everything to your father and I."  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Only one of us could come tonight," she said quietly. "You probably think this is just a dream."  
  
"Mm...it's...good dream..."  
  
She smiled. "You're such a good boy, Harry. Like in your second year. What you did for that house-elf. That was so sweet of you. Harry, your father and I are so proud."  
  
"Just a sock..."  
  
"And in your third year when you figured out about Peter and Ron's pet rat. You're such a smart boy. Such a smart, sweet, charming boy." Lily touched his cheek, marveling at what a handsome young man he'd become. "And your Quidditch skills," she laughed. "Just like your father." Harry leaned into her touch, feeling it only slightly, as if his cheek were numb. His mother sighed. It would be morning in a few hours. It was too quickly for her. She wanted to be with her son for as long as she could. She knew that when he awoke, she'd disappear back into the after-life with her husband.  
  
"Mum," Harry murmured sleepily. "Why...why do they die...?"  
  
"Who, honey?"  
  
"People...around...around me..."  
  
"Harry," said Lily softly. "Cedric's death wasn't your fault. Neither was mine or your father's." Her eyes widened. There was a tear sliding down his cheek and into his hair. "Don't cry, Harry. I know I couldn't be before, but mummy is here right now."  
  
"Cho...hates me...because of...of Cedric...it was my fault," Harry's voice broke.  
  
"No, no. Harry, it wasn't. Listen, baby, you were only trying to do what you thought what was right," Lily assured him, using her thumb to wipe away an oncoming tear in his eyes. He shifted and turned. He'd wake up soon.   
  
"Harry, I want you to know that I love you. I love you and your father loves you. We're always watching you, baby," she said.  
  
He didn't want to wake up. He didn't want the dream to end. She couldn't leave yet.  
  
"I love you, Harry."  
  
His eyes opened. Harry caught a glimpse of his mother's face before she vanished into the night and the mist was pulled out the window. He stared as his eyes slowly filled with tears and he cried silently. Finally, Harry stood and walked to the window.  
  
"I love you, mum."   
  
-------  
(A/N: Mmhmm. O_o) 


	2. Dad?

(A/N: Okay, a few notes before I begin this chapter.  
  
1) I wasn't going to continue this story, but I decided Harry deserved a visit from his dad as well.  
  
2) This is going to be the final chapter in this story.  
  
3) I know I accidentally wrote that Lily's eyes were brown in the last chapter, but that has been fixed. I couldn't find my copy of 'The Philosopher's Stone' that day and was misinformed by someone in a chat room. Thanks, Night Fall's Wing, for the correction!  
  
4) Heh, no, I haven't been watching 'The Sixth Sense'.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry, Lily, and James Potter are all the result of J. K. Rowling's AMAZING brain meats. Praise her brain meats. Praise me for this concept. ^_^ WOO!)  
  
-------  
  
Three days had passed since Harry's ghostly visit from his mother and he still couldn't decide whether it had just been a dream or not. It was around midnight on the night of this event.  
  
Harry lay in bed, simply staring at the cieling as he had done three nights before after he had awoken to the sound of his mother's voice. Also as he had done every night since, except then he had cried silent tears that slowly lulled him into sleep.  
  
But this night he refused to cry. Boy's aren't supposed to cry. He should've lived up to that social standard by now.  
  
A soft sigh escaped the boy as he felt the familiar burning in the corners of his emerald eyes. He shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fists at his sides.   
  
"No," he said aloud to himself, "I'm not doing this tonight. I'll be fifteen soon, I need to start growing up."  
  
"One day, baby, you won't have to worry."  
  
He jumped as his mother's voice echoed in his mind. Harry sat up and looked around, then groaned angrily at himself when he felt a tear fall from his eye.   
  
"Damn," he muttered, hastily wiping it away.  
  
"Don't cry, Harry." He heard it again.  
  
"I'm not crying," said Harry like a defiant nine year-old. "I'm going to sleep." With that he lay back in his bed, pulled the blankets tightly around himself, and slowly settled to sleep.  
  
An hour passed before his second visitor was satisfied that his son would stay asleep long enough for a decent talk.  
  
Harry had kept his window open every night after his mom had come, so it wasn't too hard for his dad to find a way into his bedroom. A somewhat thicker mist than before slowly spilled in through the window and swirled about on the floor.  
  
As had happened on that night when Lily visited, the mist swirled up and began to take a more solid form. After a few moments it was easy to make out a man. He looked rather young, around his mid-twenties or so. His hair was jet-black, as was Harry's, but his eyes were blue. (Correct me if I'm wrong. Once again, I consulted people in a chat room on eye color.)  
  
His form was whole, but as with Lily, he was surrounded by a silvery aura. Unlike his wife, who took a look around the room, James looked right to Harry and grinned.  
  
"Finally," he said in a soft voice that echoed slightly. "I get to see my son without a bunch of chaos going on."  
  
Harry turned over in the bed to lay in his back. James kneeled down beside the bed and looked his son over.  
  
"A bit scrawny, aren't you?" he asked with a warm smile. "But I bet you're quite the ladie's man."  
  
A smile formed on Harry's lips, he could hear his father talking.   
  
"Yeah...your mother told me about a girl you seem to fancy. Cho, was her name?" asked James.  
  
The boy nodded only slightly.  
  
"Yes, Cho," James laughed softly. "Your mom also says you've been having a bit of trouble."  
  
"Cedric...died..."  
  
"And she fancied Cedric?"  
  
Harry nodded again. "Dad," he murmured in his sleep.  
  
"What is it, Harry?"  
  
"Don't...don't...leave..."  
  
James frowned slightly and sighed. "I wish I didn't have to, but I do. Just sleep, Harry, and I can stay until you wake up."  
  
"How...how do I know...it's not a...a dream?"  
  
"Because I'm telling you it's not."  
  
"Mm...'kay..." That was good enough for him.  
  
"You're a good kid, Harry. I'm glad you didn't let my sister-in-law and her idiotic husband ruin you."  
  
Harry's smile broadened.  
  
"I'm really proud of you, kid. But, I heard you say 'damn' earlier. I don't want you using language like that, okay?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"There's a good lad. You look more and more like me every day, Harry. And boy, your Quidditch skills! Just like your old man, Harry, I'm so proud."  
  
A sigh of content escaped Harry. Even if this was a dream, it was a wonderful one.  
  
There was a sound in the hallway. James looked to the door and saw a light in the hallway. He had to hurry.  
  
"I love you, Harry. You're a good boy and very clever. Don't change, alright?"  
  
"You...you're...leaving...?"  
  
"I have to."  
  
"Don't...please...dad..."  
  
Someone started walking down the hallway. "I'm sorry, Harry." James leaned down and kissed Harry on the forehead. In the hallway, a door shut noisily and Harry awoke.   
  
His father disappeared in a flash of silvery mist that was swept out the window. Harry sat up and looked to the window, then to the hallway. Dudley came walking past his door.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" the boy asked, looking at Harry as if he were insane.  
  
"I...uh..." Harry looked at the window again. "It was...no one. Just talking in my sleep, I guess."  
  
Dudley shook his head and walked back to his own room.  
  
Harry jumped up and ran to the window. The street was dark, even with the street lamps. He looked out and saw, hovering by his window, a cloud of silver mist which swirled around him before it flittered into the air and disappeared in the sky.  
  
He watched it until it was out of sight, smiling all the while.  
  
"Good-night, dad," he said to the air outside. "I love you, too."  
  
-------  
(A/N: Okay, that's all this story is getting. Wow, I got ten reviews in less than 24 hours. O_O;) 


	3. Beautiful Dreamer

(A/N: Okay...more notes...

1) This REALLY is the final chapter. PLEASE don't ask me to write another!! I'll cry!!

2) Wow...I've never gotten reviews this fast before. 'My Baby' got seventeen reviews in it's first day. o_O;

3) Lily and James are...kind of in this chapter. 

4) Please don't ask me to write another chapter after this one! It's flattering, but I really need to sleep. ^_^ This story was only supposed to be one-chapter long...

5) Kippinator, you still haven't e-mailed me! 

Disclaimer: Harry, Lily, and James Potter are the stupendous work of J. K. Rowling! Sadly, it's not me...Okay, read!)

-------

Harry stood at his window, staring out of it as he'd been doing for half an hour now. The other three inhabitants of the house, the Dursley's, had long-since gone to bed. He couldn't. If he went to sleep, one of them might come and then he'd wake up and they'd leave. Was the happiness of the visit worth the sorrow of the sudden depart?

"It isn't fair," he muttered. He looked at his bed and sighed before sauntering over to it and lying down. He carefully pulled back the blanket until it was only up to his waist and left it like that. There was no one to tuck him in. There hadn't been in a long time. There never would be again. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated...

_ "C'mon, James! It's time to tuck Harry in!" Lily called downstairs from her son's doorway._

"Isn't he a bit old for that by now?" her husband replied, though he could be heard walking up the stairs.

"He's still our baby," she said with a smile. James arrived beside her and they both walked into Harry's room.

Harry, pretending to already be asleep, fought back a grin. His mother knew he wasn't sleeping. She had the magic of 'mother's intuition' to tell her that. 

"Beautiful dreamer," she began, singing in a soft tone, "wake unto me..." 

Her son opened his eyes and smiled. He would never tire of this. 

"Lily, that doesn't sound like a lullaby if you're asking him to wake," said James with a laugh. 

"Oh, shush. It's a wonderful song," she replied, nudging him playfully. Lily sat down on Harry's bed beside him and slowly pulled the covers over him.

In reality, Harry pulled the covers up to his chest and sighed, keeping his eyes shut tight.

_ "Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee," his mother sang. "Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day, lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away..."_

James watched his son and wife fondly, his gaze warm with admirance.

"Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song," Lily continued, "list while--"

"Queen?" asked James. "Honestly, now, Lily. Harry's our **son**. Remember?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, mum, I should be a king."

"And a king you shall be," she said, laughing at the two of them. "Beautiful dreamer, **king**," corrected Lily, looking at her husband with a smirk, "of my song, list while I woo thee with soft melody."

"Much better," said James, sitting down on Harry's desk chair. 

"Gone are the cares of life's busy throng," sang Lily softly, running her hands through Harry's hair with a fond smile. "Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me. Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me..."

A soft breeze blew in through the window and slightly ruffled the boy's hair. He smiled.

_ "Sleepy yet?" asked Lily, tracing her thumb along Harry's forehead, which had no unusual scars or marks. _

"Not at all," said Harry who yawned.

"I'm sure," replied his mother, grinning. "Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea, mermaids are chanting the wild lorelei."

"What's a 'lorelei'?"

"A song mermaids sing to lure out sailors," said James. 

"Oh, alright. Go on, mum, sing your lorelei."

Lily laughed and tweaked his nose. "I don't need any more sailors, I've got my own crew of the S. S. Ruckus right here."

The sound of crying came from the other room.

"Oh, dear. James, would you go check on baby Scarlett?" asked Lily. "I thought she was sound asleep, the little dickens."

James nodded and stood. "I'll be right back," he said as he walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"Babies cry a lot," said Harry, looking to his mother.

"Yes, well, she's your sister and you love her," Lily said. "I saw you looking in on her earlier, telling her a story about when you won the Quidditch World Cup. You little liar." She grinned and poked him on the nose.

"She loves that story, it's her favorite," said Harry, sticking his tongue out mockingly. 

"Your's too, right?"

"Yep."

"I thought so."

"Woogy!" came a happy squeal from the doorway. There stood James, holding Scarlett. She was only a year and a half old.

"I'm right here," said Harry, sitting up. She couldn't say 'Harry' yet, so she called her older brother 'Woogy'. How she got 'Woogy' from 'Harry' he couldn't figure out.

"She wanted her Woogy," James laughed, walking over to Harry's bed and setting Scarlett in his lap. She giggled and grabbed Harry's hand. 

"I 'tay wiff Woogy," she declared.

"Can she sleep in here with me, mum?" asked Harry, looking up at his parents hopefully.

"Of course. You're the only one that can get her to actually sleep anyway," Lily said, laughing.

Harry opened his eyes briefly to look into the hallway, making sure no one was awake. Then, he shut them again.

_ Lily tucked Scarlett in bed beside Harry. The little girl giggled and kept a tight hold on her brother's arm._

"My Woogy," she said.

"Yeah, I'm your Woogy." Harry laughed.

"Well, you can sing her to sleep then, Woogy," said Lily, standing up as if she were going to leave.

"Aw, mum! Please finish?" Harry pleaded, giving her the saddest, puppy-doggiest look he could muster.

"I can't stand when you do that," Lily giggled, sitting back down. Then, she continued her song. "Over the streamlet vapors are borne, waiting to fade at the bright coming morn."

"Woogy squishy," commented Scarlett, poking Harry in the ribs. He laughed and poked her back.

James laughed. Lily went on, "Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart--"

"There are two of us in here, mum." Harry grinned.

"**Beams** on my heart," she corrected, "E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea...then will all clouds of sorrow depart..."

Lily smiled as she noticed her daughter had fallen asleep, clutching her brother's arm protectively. 

"Beautiful dreamers, wake unto me," she kissed Scarlett on the forehead. 

"Beautiful dreamers," she kissed Harry's cheek, "awake unto me." 

Harry took his mother's hand and gave it a squeeze of 'good-night' before he too drifted away into a deep slumber with his young sister. 

Lily stood up and took her husband's hand. He leaned down and kissed her. They walked out of the room, hand in hand, and James turned out the light.

"Beautiful dreamer..." Harry murmured, nearly asleep. "awake...unto...me..."

His eyes closed and he settled into the most peaceful sleep he'd ever had. 

~ End ~ 

-------

(A/N: I know you love the story, but this is it. NO more. Okay? Pleeease?) 


	4. Note From the Author

Sorry, people. There will be no more updates to fanfiction.net from me, unless something really big happens to change my mind.   
  
I still write the occasional story. More and more, I'm starting to write my own stuff. Fanfiction just isn't fulfilling if no one cares.   
  
I don't know if the fic I added this to will ever be completed, but you can always e-mail me about it. My new e-mail address is LovesickRapture@the-lair.com.  
  
You can find me on the internet at http://www.livejournal.com/~sinne. Thanks for bothering with my work. I appreciate it even more than I realize.  
  
- Kaci, better known as Sinne 


End file.
